FF EXO When The Wind Is Blowing (Chapter 3)
by scyeunmi
Summary: 'Ketika kau sudah di hadapanku, kau berada di ujung mataku, berada di setiap hembusan nafasku, apakah kau menyadari kehadiranku? aku tahu seberapa lama kau berpisah denganku dan sekarang kau balik ke hadapanku. aku tahu sangat rumit merubahnya. namun bisakah kau mengingatku kembali'


Author :

Scyeunmi

Title:

When The Wind is Blowing (바람이 부는 때)

Cast :

Park Chanyeol

Anne Xi (OC)

Xi Luhan

Hwang Jinri (OC)

Oh Sehun

Byun Baekhyun

Song Eun Mi (OC)

Length : Chaptered

Rating : PG- 15

Genre : Romance, Sad, Hurt, Angst, Tragic

/

LUHAN's POV

Kutelusuri setiap lorong rumah sakit dengan penuh kepenuh rasa ingin tahuku hingga sampailah aku di depan suatu ruangan yang tak lain tak bukan adalah ruangan dokter yang selama ini merawat Anne.

"Annyeonghasseumnika," ujarku sambil membuka pintu ruangan dokter yang penuh dengan hawa dingin dan langsung merasuki tubuhku.

"Ne, Luhan-ssi kau sudah datang, silahkan duduk," ujar dokter Hwang mempersilahkan aku duduk di depan meja tugasnya, disana tertera banyak Rontgen dan banyak sekali data-data yang tidak kumengerti.

Kulihat dokter Hwang sedang sibuk mengumpulkan hasil data dari semua pasien hingga dia menemukan apa yang dia cari, sepertinya itu yang mau ditunjukkannya kepadaku.

"Luhan-ssi… selama ini fisik Anne sering lemah memang mungkin dia tidak menunjukkan sakitnya itu ke kamu, tapi perlu kau ketahui Anne sebenarnya…" ucapan dokter itu terpotong dan sekilas kulihat dokter itu melihat ke bawah seperti ada yang enggan dia beritahukan kepadaku.

"Ada apa dengan Anne sebenarnya dok?" tanyaku yang penuh penasaran. Tanpa sadar aku menguatkan volume suaraku dan berdiri. Aku sangat nervous… aku sadar dengan sikapku, "Chuiseonghamnida uisa," ujarku kemudian kembali duduk seperti awal.

"Gwaenchanha Luhan-ssi. Ya sepertinya aku harus memberitahukan hal ini kepadamu, ini cukup serius Luhan," ujar dokter itu dengan berhati-hati.

"Iya dok, beritahukan kepada saya dok," ujarku pelan.

"Anne menderita leukemia atau yang biasa disebut kanker darah stadium 3, ini sangat mengejutkan karena tidak biasanya perkembangan virus kanker itu berjalan lama. Ini hebat, tetapi akan susah mengetahui kedepannya karena sudah menginjak stadium 3. Ya kuharap kau mengerti dengan kondisi ini," jawab dokter yang langsung mengagetkanku.

"Bagaimana ini bisa terjadi dok? Bagaimanaaa? Eotteokhae? EOTTEOKHAE UISA? INI TIDAK MUNGKIN TIDAK MUNGKIN UISA!" ujarku histeris, aku tidak kuat aku menangis… aku tidak perlu apa kata orang melihat namja menangis aku tidak peduli. Dia yang kupunya satu-satunya… Anne tidak mungkin tidak mungkin.

"Bersabarlah Luhan-ssi, ini sudah takdir tuhan menentukannya, kalau bisa pasti dia akan sembuh kalau tidak kau harus bersabar. kau jaga dongsaengmu ya, kalau boleh tahu kalian dengan siapa tinggal? Apakah orangtua kalian sudah mengetahuinya?" ujar dokter itu menenangkanku.

"Maaf dok, orangtua kami sudah lama tiada. Kami hanya tinggal berdua, oleh sebab itu aku sangat menyayangi adikku dok, dia yang kupunya satu-satunya. Sedangkan keluarga kami berada di China dok. Tolong sembuhkan Anne dok! Jebal." Ujarku meminta, aku gaktau rasanya bagaimana harus kehilangan Anne. Hanya dia yang kupunya… aku tidak mau sebatang kara.

"Ya, kami akan berusaha semaksimal mungkin, lebih baik jangan diberitahukan dulu kepadanya, berilah dia obat sebagai penetralisasi sakitnya. Minumkan 3x sehari." Jawab dokter itu sambil menyerahkan obatnya kepadaku.

"Gamsahamnida Uisa, kalau begitu saya mohon izin balik ke kampus. Saya masih ada jadwal. Permisi dok," pamitku kepada dokter dan langsung melesat menuju kampusku. Aku terus kepikiran Anne… Ya Tuhan sembuhkanlah Anne…

/

ANNE's POV

"Ya Chanyeol-ssi kau tahu jawaban nomor 3, aku tidak tahu bagaimana caranya," ujarku sambil menyodorkan buku latihanku kepadanya.

"Oh ini tinggal dicari saja fungsi dari neutron dan electron nya (sumpah ini materi pelajaran fisika author-_-)," beritahunya kepadaku, ya… Chanyeol termasuk mahasiswa yang pintar apalagi dengan mata pelajaran IPA (fisika&kimia) itu tentu sangat daebak.

"Gomawo," jawabku cepat… lalu aku tertunduk. Ya, aku mimisan lagi… memang sudah rutinitas bagiku.

"Waeyo?" tanyanya yang sedari tadi ternyata memperhatikanku.

"Aninde… hanya mimisan biasa," jawabku meremehkan ya karena aku sudah terbiasa dengan semua ini.

"Wajahmu pucat sekali, kau yakin tidak apa-apa?" tanyanya yang begitu tidak yakin dengan jawabanku. Memang aku sendiri juga tidak yakin, tapi apa boleh buat.. aku sudah terbiasa semoga saja tidak apa-apa.

"Ne, Gwaenchanhayo."

/

CHANYEOL's POV

Sepulang kuliah aku ada janji dengan Eun Mi. ya, aku akan mengajaknya ke tempat favoritku. Yaitu bukit ilalang dan dandelion, menurutku itu tempat yang cukup romantis dan pemandangannya sangat indah.

"Yeobo… apa kau sibuk?" tanyaku lewat telepon.

"Aniyaa chagi, waeyo?"

"Ne… aku mau mengajakmu ke suatu tempat, kau mau?" tawarku.

"Hmm.. Eodisseo?"

"Pokoknya tempat itu sangat indah, aku jemput kau sekarang. Gidaryo ne?"

"Ah.. Ne Oppa… See you later,"

Aku segera melesat dan menjemput ke rumah Eun Mi yang letaknya tidak seberapa jauh dengan universitasku. Hanya membutuhkan waktu 20 menit.

"Annyeong! Eun Mi-ssi?" panggilku dari luar setelah sampai ke rumah Eun Mi.

"Ne Oppa, aku sudah siap Chakkaman!" jawabnya. Yeoja berparas cantik berambut sepunggung kemudian keluar dengan gaya casual nya yang merupakan tipe-ku.

Aku dan Eun Mi melesat ke suatu tempat yang kuceritakan tadi. Hingga sampailah kami di depan pagar tempat bukit ilalang itu.

"Kita sampai!" ujarku sambil menggandeng tangan yeojachingu-ku itu.

"Tempat yang indah Oppa… neomu johahae," ujar Eun Mi yang terlihat sangat gembira.

"Ya, dulu aku sering main disini bersama dengan sahabat kecilku, tapi ada sebuah insiden yang harus membuatku lupa total dengan sahabatku dan hal-hal menyenangkan bersama sahabat kecilku, yang kutahu hanya tempat ini saja. Kukira dengan bolak-balik datang ke tempat ini ingatanku akan pulih, tapi sia-sia.. nyatanya ingatan itu tidak kembali. Sepertinya aku harus kehilangan moment bersama sahabatku tepatnya 10 tahun yg lalu," jelasku kepada Eun Mi, dia tersenyum.

"Ya, Gwaenchanha Oppa, suatu saat kau pasti akan mengingatnya kembali." Jawab Eun Mi menyemangatiku, ya dia yeoja yang baik.

/

ANNE's POV

" Hi Oppa.., kau sudah pulang?" Tanyaku menghampiri Oppa kesayanganku ini.

" Iya, Kau dari mana saja? Kau jangan terlalu capek dulu arasseo?" Terang Luhan Oppa padaku.

"Aratji... Oppa boleh temani aku ke bukit dandelion tidak?" Pintaku manja.

"Hmm.. Maybe aku hanya bisa mengantarmu, nanti jika kau sudah siap. Hubungi aku saja lagi, soalnya aku mau masuk kerja lagi. Bagaimana?"

"Hmmm... Boleh deh Oppa... Yuk!" Ajakku sambil mengambil handphone-ku yang terletak di sudut meja sebelah sofa tempat kami duduk.

Hmmm... Luhan Oppa hanya bisa mengantarku, ah tidak apa. Lagipula dia harus kerja lagi. Untuk sementara Luhan Oppa tidak mengizinkanku untuk bekerja, padahal aku ingin sekali membantunya.

Sampailah aku di sebuah bukit kecil nan indah. Tempatku mengenang semua ingatan 10 tahun lalu yang takkan pernah terlupakan dari benakku.

"Yasudah, aku balik kerja dulu ne?" Pesan Luhan Oppa.

"Ne Oppa Gomawong," jawabku tersenyum.

Aku memasuki bukit dandelion ini. Rasanya lama sekali aku tidak bermain kemari lagi. Ingatan 10 tahun yang lalu masih tersimpan dalam memori ingatanku yang terbilang cukup kuat ini.

Mataku menangkap seorang namja dan yeoja sedang duduk berdampingan. Yah, namja yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Chanyeol dan yah... Dia yeojachingu nya Chanyeol.

Aku hanya menatap kosong mereka berdua. Memang hatiku sungguh sakit. Ya... Kau harus kuat Anne.

Chanyeol berbalik ke arahku. Aku berusaha menyeimbangi kondisiku kembali. Aku tidak mau terlihat seperti ini.

"Eh kau disini juga," ujar Chanyeol.

"Nuguya Chagi?" Tanya Yeoja yang bersama Chanyeol terlihat sangat kebingungan.

"Eh! Aniya... I'm just Chanyeol's classmates. Don't take the wrong way please." Ujarku membela diri.

"Ah Ne... Gwaenchanha, oh ya perkenalkan aku Eun Mi, Song Eun Mi," ujar yeoja itu memperkenalkan dirinya. Ya sepertinya yeoja itu baik dan sangat ramah, tidak salah Chanyeol memilihnya, bahkan dia lebih baik daripada aku.

"Ah... Jeoneun Anne Xi. Hmm... Ya Anne, oh ya aku ke sungai dekat lembah dulu ya, annyeong." Pamitku setelah aku memberitahukan namaku ke Eun Mi.

Aku berlari menuju sungai yang terletak tidak jauh dari lembah tersebut. Setidaknya aku bisa menenangkan diri disana, tanpa keterpurukan, tanpa air mata. Tapi tidak bisa...

Hmm... Kau harus bisa melupakan Chanyeol Anne Xi, biarlah Chanyeol bahagia bukankah kebahagiannya juga kebahagiaanku. Cinta tak harus memiliki bukan(?) Biarlah aku yang merasakan sakitnya. Aku tidak pantas bersama Namja yang kukagumi itu, aku hanya gadis biasa... Eun Mi adalah gadis yang pantas bersamanya. Dia bisa memberi kebahagiaan lebih kepada Chanyeol... Aku juga sering sakit-sakitan, tidak ada yang bisa dibanggakan. Aku juga masih ada Luhan Oppa yang setia padaku. Walaupun dia Oppa kandungku sendiri. Tapi dia malaikatku... Dia jiwaku...

Aku melempar semua barang yang berada di dekatku. Aku tidak mau beranjak dari tempat ini. Aku masih membisu 1000 bahasa, sebenarnya aku terluka oleh ini. Tetapi apa dayaku? Aku bukan siapa-siapanya sekarang. Aku hanya teman sekelasnya yang mempunyai perasaan kepadanya sejak lama, dan itu bertepuk sebelah tangan.

2 jam berlalu... Aku tidak memperdulikan kemana Chanyeol dan Eun Mi apakah mereka sudah pulang atau belum.

Sejenak ada suara-suara di belakangku. Aku menoleh kebelakang, ya benar saja ada dua orang namja ya yaitu Baekhyun dan Sehun.

"Ada apa kalian kemari?" tanyaku ramah.

"Mollayo Noona, kami hanya sekedar Refreshing," jawab Sehun santai.

Kami terhenyak oleh keindahan pemandangan Sungai di sini… sangat menawan..

"Baekhyun-ssi! Sehun-ssi ada yang ingin kubicarakan pada kalian." Ujarku sambil mengambil kotak kecil yang berisi kalung yang ada fotoku bersama Chanyeol dan satunya lagi bersama Baekhyun, Chanyeol, Jinri, dan Luhan Oppa.

"Ada apa Noona?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Aku ada sesuatu… tapi tolong berikan ini ke Chanyeol, tetapi dengan syarat ia harus sudah bisa kembali mengingat kenangan kecil kita. Jika tidak, jangan berikan ini kepadanya."

"Biarlah sampai sekarang ia belum bisa mengingatku, aku tidak ingin merusak hubungannya dengan Eun Mi. Gwaenchanha apabila aku sudah tidak ada di dunia ini dia baru mengingatku. Gwaenchanha." Sambungku dan tersenyum ikhlas namun tidak bergairah.

"Kenapa Noona bicara seperti itu?" tanya Sehun yang mungkin merasa bingung.

"Aniya… kalian beri saja kalung ini jika dia sudah mengingatku, walaupun jika aku sudah tiada lagi baru dia bisa mengingatku, tetap berikan saja ya ini permintaanku, oh ya pastikan jaga Chanyeol Hyung baik-baik ya, pastikan juga dia bahagia bersama Eun Mi, arasseo?" jelasku.

"Ne Noona, kami akan memberikannya, yaksok." Jawab mereka serempak.

Tiba-tiba ada suara memanggilku, suara itu yang paling kukenal. Ternyata Luhan Oppa sudah menjemputku.

"Hei, ada Sehun dan Baekhyun juga. Aish Anne aku sudah keliling mencarimu rupanya kau berada di sini," terang Luhan Oppa tersenyum.

Sekejap kemudian aku mimisan lagi. Cairan kental merah itu mengalir pekat keluar dari lubang hidungku. Aku berlari ke arah sungai yang jernih itu dan membasuhnya.

/

LUHAN's POV

"Aigo… Anne-Ah! Gwaenchanha?" tanyaku langsung menyusul Anne dari belakang diikuti dengan Sehun dan Baekhyun.

"Gwaenchanha Oppa hanya mimisan seperti biasanya," jawab Anne.

Kau tidak tahu, kau yeoja baik… cantik, berbudi pekerti, patuh, sopan, rajin, pintar. Mengapa kau mendapatkan cobaan yang berat adikku. Kenapa bisa terjadi? Kenapa bukan aku saja? Kenapa harus adikku yang menderita? Dia yeoja… dia sensitive. Tuhan… Tolong sembuhkan Anne….

Aku hanya menatapnya kosong penuh iba, seandainya dia tahu semuanya. Aku tidak bisa bayangin seperti apa luka yang harus dia rasakan kembali. Pertama bencana itu yang membuatnya berubah drastis, kedua Chanyeol.. penantian panjangnya hilang begitu saja, sekarang? Penyakit itu merenggutnya sedikit demi sedikit.

"Anne, lebih baik kita pulang saja istirahat, kau juga belum makan dan minum obat." Ajakku sambil kurangkulnya untuk membantunya berjalan.

"Ne… Ayo Oppa, Sehun Baekhyun. Noona pamit dulu ya, jangan lupa arasseo?" ujar Anne lembut.

"Noona Gwaenchanha? Aku sangat khawatir." Ujar Sehun dan Baekhyun menghampiri Anne. Mereka sangat perhatian dengan Anne…

"Gwaenchanhayo, lihat aku masih bisa berdiri dan jalan bukan?" jawab Anne. Dia selalu menyembunyikan rasa sakitnya demi kesenangan orang lain. Aku sangat salut Anne… kau begitu baik…

"Ne… kami pulang dulu ya Hun, Baek. Annyeong," pamitku sambil merangkul menuntun Anne berjalan, aku takut dia pingsan.

Aku memasuki Anne kedalam mobil dan melesat pulang, aku takut Anne akan pingsan lagi. Kondisi dia sangat lemah, bahkan aku tidak tega menyuruhnya kuliah, tetapi semangatnya sangat kuat. Aku sangat salut padanya… Anne sembuhlah. Demi aku.

/


End file.
